Kisuke Urahara
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 31 grudnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 46 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 183 cm | waga = 69 kg | przynależność = Sklep Urahary | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Właściciel Sklepu Urahary | poprzedni zawód = Kapitan 12. Oddziału Założyciel i kierownik Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii Żołnierz trzeciej rangi 2. Oddziału Dowódca Korpusu Zatrzymań w Onmitsukidō | poprzedni zespół = Plik:12.jpeg 12. Oddział Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii Plik:2.jpeg 2. Oddział Plik:SecretMobileCorpsMini.png Onmitsukidō | partner = Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya i Yoruichi Shihōin | poprzedni partner = Hiyori Sarugaki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi | bazy operacyjne = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Benihime | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 (omake) Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 6 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Shin'ichiro Miki | angielski głos = Michael Lindsay Doug Erholtz (Odcinki 231+, Bleach: Soul Resurrección, Bleach: Fade to Black) | hiszpański głos = Pep Ribas (Hiszpania) Manuel Campuzano (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest byłym kapitanem 12. Oddziału. Żyje na wygnaniu w Świecie Ludzi, gdzie jest właścicielem swojego sklepu. Prowadzi go razem z Tessaiem Tsukabishi, Jintą Hanakari i Ururu Tsumugiyą. Wygląd Ma włosy w kolorze słomianego blondu i szare oczy. Dawniej ubrany w tradycyjny płaszcz kapitański, obecnie nosi ciemno-zielone kimono, czarny płaszcz z białymi rombami u dołu i tradycyjne japońskie sandały oraz zielono-biały kapelusz podobny do kapelusza wędkarskiego (stąd nadany mu przez Ichigo pseudonim Sandal-Hat (sandały-kapelusz) (ゲタ帽子, geta-bōshi, w wolnym tłumaczeniu "kapelusznik w sandałach"). Zawsze nosi przy sobie laskę, którą może oddzielić duszę od ciała. Kisuke Urahara jest perfekcjonistą, zawsze stara się wykonywać wszystko jak najlepiej. Sam siebie określa jako "uczciwego, przystojnego, seksownego sklepikarza". Osobowość Kisuke jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Zazwyczaj miły, spontaniczny, wesoły i dowcipny. Jest w tym samym wieku co Kūkaku Shiba. W walkach zwykle trzyma się na uboczu, wtrąca się jedynie, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, przeważnie walcząc z niemal dziecinną łatwością - tylko raz zaskoczył go Wonderweiss Margela. Charakter Urahary trudno opisać; przez większość czasu jest niepoważny, odrobinę dziecinny. Bardzo często żartuje, przeważnie z biednego Ichigo Kurosakiego, jednak gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, drastycznie zmienia się - miejsce wiecznie śmiejącego się człowieka zajmuje poważny osobnik, mocno związany ze światem Shinigami i głęboko tkwiący w jego intrygach. Gdy bierze sprawy w swoje ręce, od Kisuke bije nieokreślona aura, która nie pozwala nikomu go lekceważyć. Jest także nieustępliwy w dążeniu do celu, co pokazuje dając Rukii Kuchiki Gigai z Hōgyoku, wiedząc że w ten sposób je ukryje, ale Rukia stanie się przez to zwykłą duszą. Historia thumb|right|190px|Urahara jako dowódca Korpusu Zatrzymań Zanim został kapitanem, Urahara dorastał w posiadłości rodziny Shihōin w Seireitei, ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa: Yoruichi Shihōin i Tessaiem Tsukabishi. Dołączył do Gotei 13 wraz z Yoruichi i ostatecznie został żołnierzem trzeciej rangi 2. Oddziału pod jej dowództwem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 130, strona 10 W ramach swoich obowiązków dowodził 3. Oddziałem Onmitsukidō, Korpusem Zatrzymań.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106; strony 6-7 thumb|left|190px|Urahara otrzymuje wiadomość o zleceniu jako kapitan Ok. 110 lat temu kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kirio Hikifune, została awansowana do Gwardii Królewskiej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 8-9 W rezultacie, Urahara został polecony przez kapitana 2. Oddziału Yoruichi Shihōin, by zajął miejsce Kirio Hikifune. Przed przekazaniem Uraharze wiadomości o wolnej posadzie, Yoruichi odbyła z nim trening w ich miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Powiedziała mu, że poleciła go na zwolnione stanowisko i wróciła do kwater 2. Oddziału. Urahara spędził resztę dnia wałęsając się po Soul Society, rozmawiając z mieszkańcami i bawiąc się z dziećmi. W tym samym czasie był szpiegowany przez Suì-Fēng, ochroniarza Yoruichi. Gdy dzień dobiegł końca, Suì-Fēng wróciła do kwatery głównej 2. Oddziału i spotkała tam Uraharę rozmawiającego z Yoruichi. Powiedziano jej, że Urahara przystąpi do egzaminu na kapitana, co wprawiło ją w osłupienie. thumb|190px|right|Suì-Fēng oskarża Kisuke o lenistwo Yoruichi potwierdziła i poprosiła Suì-Fēng, by ta nie rezygnowała i również przystąpiła do egzaminu. Dodatkowo wyjaśniła, że zazwyczaj tylko kapitanom wolno uczestniczyć, jednak wyprosiła specjalne pozwolenie na udział Suì-Fēng, która w pierwszej chwili była zdezorientowana i nie rozumiała, dlaczego miałaby uczestniczyć, jednak Yoruichi powiedziała jej, że nie ma sensu trzymać tego, że jest zafascynowana Uraharą. Mimo zaprzeczania Suì-Fēng, Shihōin wyjaśniła, że wie wszystko o tym, jak Suì-Fēng chodziła za nim cały dzień. Suì-Fēng przyznała, że szpiegowała Uraharę, jednak tylko po to by znaleźć dowody jego lenistwa i udowodnić, że jest niegodny pochwał Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng wręczyła swoją notatkę Yoruichi, ta przeczytawszy pochwaliła ją za tak szczegółowy opis. Kiedy Kisuke nie zaprzeczył żadnej z tych informacji, Suì-Fēng była tym zszokowana że on jest taki prawdomówny, jeśli chodzi o jego wady. Niezaskoczona Shihōin żartując wyznała, że Urahara się nie zmienił oraz pochwaliła Suì-Fēng za jej zwiadowcze umiejętności. Na początku Suì-Fēng była szczęśliwa, aż zdała sobie sprawę, że Yoruichi odebrała tę notatkę, nie jako rzetelne sprawozdanie, ale raczej jako list miłosny. Suì-Fēng była dość udręczona, a Yoruichi wyśmiała to i powiedziała jej, żeby się rozluźniła jakby nie była poważna. thumb|190px|left|Urahara uwalnia swoje Reiatsu pokonując dezerterów Rozmowa zostaje zakłócona przez członka oddziału, który dostarcza wiadomość, że ludzie Urahary odnaleźli dezerterów, ale Suì-Fēng komentuje, że jeżeli Kisuke się nie powiedzie, popsuje on reputację 2. Oddziału i Yoruichi. Shihōin odrzuca jej komentarze i każe Uraharze ich złapać, po czym mówi do Suì-Fēng by ta pomogła przygotować go do testu na kapitana. Urahara i jego ludzie przyszli na miejsce ukrywania się Shinigami dezerterów. Kisuke mówi im, by tam zostali, sam wchodzi do środka i uwalnia swoje wysoko poziomowe Reiatsu, po czym pokonuje dezerterów jedynie za pomocą Hakudy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 206 190px|thumb|right|Kisuke Urahara podczas swoich pierwszych dni jako kapitan [[12. Oddziału]] Po zdaniu testu, przychodzi jako kapitan 12. Oddziału Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 9-10 Jego wicekapitanem okazuje się być Hiyori Sarugaki, była wicekapitan Kirio Hikifune. Następnego dnia Kisuke przedstawia się swojemu oddziałowi i Hiyori. Ta nie mogła pogodzić się z faktem odejścia byłej kapitan, przez co atakuje Uraharę i mówi, że nigdy nie zaakceptuje go jako swojego kapitana. Sarugaki stwierdza, że nie może znieść faktu, że jej kapitan odeszła bez słowa, a ich dowódcą ma być członek 2. Oddziału, który należał do Onmitsukidō, więc może być mordercą. Członkowie oddziału próbują ją ostrzec, że posuwa się za daleko, lecz ona mówi, że oni mogą sobie myśleć co chcą, i nie podzielać jej zdania, choć niektórzy pewnie ją popierają. Kiedy konfrontuje się z Kisuke, próbuje go kopnąć w twarz, lecz on robi unik śmiejąc się i mówiąc, że musi go zaakceptować jako swojego kapitana. thumb|190px|left|Hiyori kopie Uraharę Potem wyjaśnia jej, że podjął już decyzję, że będzie ich kapitanem i już nie jest członkiem 2. Oddziału. Urahara powiedział jej również, że nie da rady zmienić jej uczuć, bo to niewykonalne. Po tych słowach Hiyori kopie go w krocze, lecz nie robi to na nim żadnego wrażenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 11-15 W czasie spaceru wokół baraków 12. Oddziału, Hiyori wkurzyła się, gdy zobaczyła duży "konwój" z rzeczami Kisuke. Gdy nowy kapitan stara się jej pomóc w wydostaniu się ze sterty swoich własności, wicekapitan kopie go w twarz. Następnego dnia na spotkaniu oddziału, Urahara postanawia zmienić politykę swojego oddziału w dość "wahający się" sposób, lecz stwierdza w końcu, że należałoby jeszcze z tym zaczekać. Wicekapitan słysząc to po raz kolejny uderza w kapitana. Kilka chwil później, Kisuke relaksuje się oglądając okolice baraków w czasie bezchmurnej pogody. Następnie przychodzi Hiyori i widząc postawę nieudolnego kapitana, wyzywa go na pojedynek. Urahara zgadza się pod warunkiem, że to będzie walka wręcz. thumb|190px|Kisuke na chwilę unika kopnięcia Hiyori, jednak ostatecznie pozwala jej się kopnąć W czasie przygotowań, Urahara mówi jej, że może go atakować z każdej strony. Słysząc to, Hiyori od razy idzie na niego i kopie go w twarz, lecz okazało się, że kapitan był w stanie uniknąć ataku, ale dał się uderzyć. Zrobił to specjalnie, aby jej nie upokorzyć przed resztą oddziału.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 207 W nocy dowódca 5. Oddziału Shinji Hirako podchodzi do Kisuke i mówi mu, dlaczego Hiyori tak go traktuje oraz daje mu rady, jak najlepiej spełniać rolę kapitana. Potem zauważył w nim, że nie jest typem człowieka, który rozumie potrzeby innych. Tak czy inaczej, Shinji stwierdził, że Urahara nie powinien zadręczać się tym i chciał być jedynie dobrym kolegą.Manga Bleach; Rodział -107, strony 15-18 Następnego ranka, wicekapitan przybywa do biura kapitana i zauważa, że Kisuke kompletnie zmienił wnętrze pokoju. Wścieka się, a Urahara próbuje ją uspokoić, lecz znowu mu się obrywa. Po awanturze Kisuke pyta się ją, czy nie poszłaby z nim do Siedliska Larw. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 20-21 thumb|190px|left|Urahara broni Hiyori Kisuke wraz z Hiyori, idą na tereny 2. Oddziału, gdzie tłumaczy jej, co robił w czasach gdy dowodził Korpusem Zatrzymań, cały system jego byłego oddziału i Onmitsukidō, oraz wyjaśnia znaczenie Siedliska Larw. Po wejściu do środka, ostrzega wicekapitana przed wszystkimi znajdującymi się tu ludźmi. Mówi o tym, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy odchodzą z Gotei 13 oraz z tymi, którzy zostają uznani za niebezpiecznych. Kiedy jeden z więźniów atakuje Sarugaki, ona zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zostawiła swój Zanpakutō, lecz Kisuke z łatwością blokuje go jedną ręką. Ma żal do niego, że już go nie pamięta, pomimo iż był tutaj 3 dni temu. Wcześniej przeprasza Hiyori za to, że nie powiedział jej, że zostawiła katanę oraz wyjaśnia, że nie można tutaj mieć żadnej broni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 3-16 Trzeba być mocno wyszkolonym w walce wręcz, aby nie mieć problemów. Po krótkiej bójce z więźniamiAnime Bleach; Odcinek 208, Urahara wraz z Hiyori wchodzą do pomieszczenia, gdzie przebywa najbardziej niebezpieczny człowiek ze wszystkich to zgromadzonych. Po spacerku w dół "komórki" w końcu spotykają go, który od razu rozpoznaje przybysza. Kapitan pyta się go, czy nie chciałby wyrwać się z tego miejsca. Ten odpowiada, że jest mu tutaj dobrze i nie zamierza stąd się ruszać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 17-19 Urahara zachęca go, mówiąc mu, że zamierza stworzyć w 12. Oddziale Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii, w której byłby kierownikiem, a więzień jego zastępcą i podlegałby tylko jemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 4-8 thumb|190px|right|12. Oddział 100 lat temu 9 lat po jego promocji, pojawiły się doniesienia o znikających ludziach w lasach Rukongai. Tego ranka, Urahara, Hiyori i Mayuri zostali powitani przez Shinjiego i jego wicekapitana Sōsuke Aizena. W czasie gdy Hirako angażuje się w dość dziecinną walkę z Hiyori, Aizen pyta się Kisuke, czy słyszał tę nowinę, o której Urahara nie wiedział. W tym momencie kapitan 5. Oddziału opowiada o serii dziwnych zgonów, które miały miejsce w Rukongai oraz o badaniu tej sprawy przez 9. Oddział.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 5-9 Później wieczorem Hiyori kłóci się z Mayurim i wzywa Uraharę, aby rozstrzygnął spór. Niechętnie wychodzi ze swojego biura ciągnąc za sobą Gigai i wyjaśnia jej przyczynę stworzenia "tego". Rozmowę przerywa żołnierz szóstej rangi 9. Oddziału Izaemon Tōdō. Po wysłuchaniu prośby przybysza, Kisuke zgadza się na wysłanie kogoś na miejsce, gdzie przebywa kapitan prowadzący sprawę - Kensei Muguruma. Wybiera na to zadanie swojego wicekapitana, która złości się dlaczego musiał ją wybrać a nie wskazanego przez nią Akona. Po krótkiej kłótni w laboratorium, w końcu zgadza się. Urahara aby ją bardziej zachęcić, mówi do niej, że jest jedyną osobą, której może to zadanie powierzyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 8-13 190px|thumb|left|[[Shunsui Kyōraku|Kyōraku stara się uspokoić Uraharę]] Na specjalnym zebraniu kapitanów, obawiając się o bezpieczeństwo swojej podopiecznej, Urahara prosi z determinacją kapitana dowódcę o dołączenie się do specjalnego oddziału śledczego, ale prośba zostaje odrzucona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 17-19 Później postanawia złamać rozkaz, aby pomóc swojemu wicekapitanowi poprzez ukrycie swojej energii duchowej. Zanim zdążył opuścić baraki 12. Oddziału spotyka obecnego kapitana Korpusu Kidō - Tessaia Tsukabishiego. Pomimo iż wiedział że Urahara chce złamać rozkaz, to dołącza się do niego w obawie o skutki tejże sytuacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 17-19 thumb|190px|right|Kisuke ratuje Hirako Później tej samej nocy, Urahara i Tessai w samą porę zatrzymują głównego sprawcę tych wydarzeń - wicekapitana 5. Oddziału, Sōsuke Aizena, który chciał dobić swojego kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -99, strony 20-22 Widząc to, Urahara pyta się go, co on tutaj robi. Ten odpowiada mu, że chciał mu tylko pomóc. Kisuke wiedząc, że kłamie w żywe oczy, od razu mówi, że ofiary zostały poddane transformacji zwanej Hollowfikacją. W tym momencie Aizen wraz z młodym Ginem i Tōsenem odchodzą nie okazując krzty winy, mówiąc "nie mamy tu nic więcej do roboty". Na te słowa Tessai krzyczy na Uraharę, aby się odsunął, gdyż po chwili wykonuje Hadō poziomu 88., jednak zostaje powstrzymane przez Bakudō poziomu 81. Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strony 1-14 190px|thumb|left|Urahara i Tessai Tsukabishi pomagają Shinjiemu Kiedy sprawcy uciekli, duet pozostał przy Shinjim i pozostałych ofiarach, którzy byli głęboko w procesie Hollowfikacji. Urahara stwierdził, że może im pomóc tylko w swoim laboratorium. Tessai w tej sytuacji musiał użyć zakazanego Kidō, aby szybko przenieść ich do 12. Oddziału. Tam Kisuke stara się odwrócić proces używając do tego swojego wynalazku - Hogyoku. Niestety, próba zakończyła się porażką.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strony 15-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 1-3 Tego samego dnia, Kisuke i Tessai zostają aresztowani z rozkazu Centrali 46. Od razu było wiadomo, że za tymi wydarzeniami stoi Aizen i próbują udowodnić swoją niewinność, jednakże zostają uznani za winnych. Tessai zostaje skazany na dożywotnie więzienie 3. poziomu za "używanie zakazanych technik", natomiast Uraharę skazano na dożywotnią banicję w Świecie Żywych i odebranie mocy Shinigami za "prowadzenie zakazanych badań, oszukanie towarzyszy i spowodowaniu poważnych obrażeń ich ciał". Po tym, jak uznano poszkodowanych za Hollowów, zostają uratowani przez Yoruichi i zabrani do tajnego miejsca treningowego. thumb|190px|right|Kisuke, Tessai i Yoruichi w tajnym miejscu treningowym W tym miejscu Yoruichi skrytykowała go, za to, że nie zabrał jej ze sobą tamtej nocy. Powiedziała mu, że przyniosła również wszystkich przyszłych Visoredów oraz prototyp nowego Gigai, nad którym pracował Urahara. Po tych słowach Kisuke postanawił zrobić 10 zastępczych ciał ukrywających Reiatsu dla siebie, Tessaia i dla 8. Shinigami w maskach, oraz uciec do Świata Żywych. Obiecał również, że tam znajdzie sposób, aby cofnąć proces Hollowfikacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 3-20 left|thumb|190px|Urahara wtrąca się do sprzeczki Isshina i Ryūkena Jakiś czas później Urahara założył sklepik w Świecie Ludzi oraz zawarł znajomości z Kūkaku Shibą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 78 Pewnego dnia, gdy Masaki szła ulicą wraz z koleżankami, rozmawiając o Ryūkenie Ishidzie, Quincy niechcący wpadła na Uraharę i zawstydzona go przeprosiła. Kiedy już Masaki odeszła, kontynuując rozmowę, mężczyzna przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywał.Manga Bleach; rozdział 533, strony 16-17 Jakiś czas później, Urahara wtrącił się w kłótnię Isshina Shiby i Ryūkena Ishidy, mówiąc, by poszli za nim, jeśli chcą ocalić Masaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 534, strony 17-18 Już w swoim sklepie, Urahara wyjaśnił, kim jest i poinformował Ishidę i Shibę, czym jest Hollowfikacja, dodając, że ten proces przechodzi właśnie Masaki. Oświadczył mężczyznom, że postępującego procesu nie można cofnąć, ale zatrzymać i ustabilizować, przeciwstawiając mocy Hollowa inną równie silną moc. Wspomniał, że doszedł do tego, ratując wcześniej inne ofiary podobnych eksperymentów. Ryūken oskarżył Kisuke o kłamstwo, a ten, doceniając jego domyślność, stwierdził, że decyzja i tak nie należy do Ishidy. Powiedział mu, że Masaki może uratować jedynie Isshin, przywiązując do siebie duszę dziewczyny i poświęcając swoje moce Shinigami. Urahara chciał kontynuować wyjaśnienia, ale Isshin mu przerwał i od razu się zgodził, czym zaskoczył Kisuke. Następnie Urahara podejął konieczne działania, by wprowadzić Shibę do wewnętrznego świata Masaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 535, strony 5-18 Zjednoczenie duszy zakończyło się sukcesem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 536, strony 4-5 Jakiś czas później, Urahara pomógł Isshinowi w otwarciu jego kliniki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 536, strona 11 Fabuła Agent Shinigami 190px|thumb|left|Rukia odwiedza Uraharę w jego sklepie Kiedy Rukia daje wszystkie moce Ichigo, Urahara daje jej specjalne, niewykrywalne Gigai własnej konstrukcji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 2, zarys na stronie 2 Kilka dni później, wita Rukię i informuje ją, że właśnie przed chwilą otrzymał dostawę towarów z Soul Society. Dziewczyna kupuje kilka rzeczy do konserwacji swojego zastępczego ciała, pomimo uwag ze strony sklepikarza i oferuje jej badanie kontrolne Gigai. Po tym jak odrzuca propozycję, Urahra pyta się jej o sposób płatności. W odpowiedzi Rukia pokazuje mu Denreishinki chcąc zapłacić punktami Bounty. Urahara twierdzi, że za pokonanie Shriekera otrzyma nagrodę w wysokości 5000 Kan. Chwilę potem sklepikarz informuje, że jej paczka właśnie dotarłaManga Bleach; Rozdział 13, strony 8-12 i wysyła Ururu, aby wziąć z magazynu. Wraca i prezentuje dozownik na Gikony, ale później Urahara odkrywa, że Ururu pomyliła pudełko, ponieważ w nim był Kon.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 13, strona 19 thumb|right|190px|Kisuke przybywa po Kona Zatrzymuje Jintę przed ukaraniem dziewczynki, gdyż to była jego wina, ponieważ nie usunął tego pudła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 14, strony 1-2 Ururu, obwiniając siebie, przeprasza i pyta się go czy jest zły na nią. Urahara pociesza ją i odpowiada jej, że stanowią zespół i będzie o nią dbał. We czwórkę idą by odzyskać Kona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 15, strony 17-19 Kiedy znajdują go, Kisuke usuwa zmodyfikowaną duszę z ciała Ichigo i przechodzi do odebrania "uszkodzonego towaru". Rukia odbiera mu Kona i mówi mu, że nie jest wadliwy i jest zadowolona z wyboru. Urahara informuje ją, że "umywają ręce" w razie jakiś kłopotów z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 16, strony 16-18 Później usuwa wspomnienia wszystkim ludziom, którzy mieli kontakt z Konem jako Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strona 9 thumb|left|190px|Urahara i Tessai oglądają show Dona Kanonjiego Kisuke wraz z Tessaiem, Jintą i Ururu są obecni w trakcie kręcenia show Dona Kanonjiego przy opuszczonym szpitalu. Kiedy Ichigo i Rukia są przygwożdżeni przez siły porządkowe, Urahara transformuje Ichigo w jego formę Shinigami i mówi mu, że nie może być oderwany od kontaktu z Plusem typu "przyziemnego". Kiedy Rukia pyta się go, co on kombinuje, odpowiada jej, że przyprowadził Ururu i Jintę, aby obejrzeć filmowanie ich ulubionego programu Dona Kanonjiego. Mówi też, że przybiegł tu, bo usłyszał jej krzyk. Chwilę potem, personel ochrony spytał się Urahary czy nie zna przypadkiem Ichigo i Rukię, co skłoniło go do użycia modulatora pamięci w twarz strażnika. Kiedy umknęli w kierunku sceny, Rukia napomina mu o samowoli używania urządzeń z Soul Society, ale Kisuke stwierdził, że nie miał wyboru, gdyż nie chce się mieszać w jej kłopotach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 29, strony 11-16 Sklepikarz kontynuuje oglądanie z tłumu na rozwój Ichigo i mówi, że jest tak jak oczekiwał: jednocześnie wspaniale i przerażająco, rozmyślając o dalszych ruchach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 30, strona 19 Gdy Ichigo zabierając Kanonjiego wbija się do środka budynku z powodu Hollowa, który atakuje ich z daleka, chce oddalić go od tłumu. Urahara stwierdza, że zamierza walczyć tak, jak on przewidział.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 31, strona 7 thumb|190px|right|Urahara, Tessai i Rukia rozmawiają o Quincy Jakiś czas później Rukia pojawiła się zirytowana w jego sklepie, ponieważ Urahara nie odpowiada na jej telefony. Przeprasza ją, mówiąc, że był zajęty, a jego sklepik był często zamknięty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 36, strony 7-9 Kiedy Rukia pyta się o Quincy, zaskakuje go, informując, że od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszał o nich. Wtedy postanawia przekazać całą wiedzę o Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 36, strony 11-14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 45, strony 17-18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 46, strony 1-6 Po zauważeniu znacznego wzrostu ilości Hollowów, Rukia wybiega ze sklepu a Urahara stwierdza, że idzie załatwić kilka spraw. Gdy Orihime Inoue pierwszy raz użyła nabytej przed chwilą Shun Shun Rikka, Urahara przybywa na scenę z Tessaiem trzymającego Yasutorę Sado.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 43, strony 17-19 Zabierają parę do sklepiku, gdzie tam Urahara tłumaczy im obecną sytuację, nowo nabyte moce oraz powiązania różnych spraw z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 44, strony 4-5 i 19-21 190px|thumb|left|Urahara daje Sado i Orihime wskazówki i wyjaśnienia Urahara próbuje złagodzić ich lęki i przerażenia oraz mówi im, że mają teraz wybór czy poznać swoje nabyte mocy czy zostawić to. Po chwili przerywa im Tessai mówiąc, że skupia się oraz zakończono przygotowania. Urahara pyta się Orihime i Chada czy mogliby przyjść, żeby pokazać im świat oraz wrogów, z którymi trzeba walczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 45, strony 1-4 Kiedy Urahara przybywa na miejsce, zobowiązuje Ichigo, aby skupił się na Menosie Grande, który znajduje się przy dziurze na niebie w czasie gdy on i jego ekipa zajmie się "płotkami".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 47, strony 18-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 48, strony 3-5 Kiedy Rukia chce pomóc, Kisuke zatrzymuje ją korzystając z Shibireyubi, mówiąc jej, że to będzie dla nich istotna walka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 48, strony 14-15 Po rozprawieniu się z Hollowami, prosi Tessai'a, aby naprawić pęknięcie na niebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 50, strona 18 thumb|190px|right|Urahara pozdrawia Yoruichi Następnego dnia Uraharę odwiedza niezwykły kot o imieniu Yoruichi, którzy dyskutują na temat pościgu Shinigami za Rukią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 51, strona 17 Kiedy Shinigami próbują schwytać Rukię, Urahara uwalnia z ciała Ichigo jego formę Shinigami, aby pokazać mu jakie ma małe szanse w konfrontacji z nimi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 53, strona 18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 57, strona 15 Po klęsce Ichigo, Kisuke leczy zarówno jego i Uryū Ishidę, zabierając pomarańczowego chłopaka do swojego sklepu ze względu na liczne obrażenia. Sklepikarz daje mu szansę na przejście do Soul Society pod pewnym warunkiem, że będzie z nim trenował przez dziesięć dni zarówno w dzień i w nocy. Urahara dziwi się, że Ichigo chce w takim stanie od razu ruszyć na pomoc Rukii, ponieważ na pewno tak zginie. Zauważa też, że z jego obecnymi umiejętnościami nie będzie miał szans w starciach z tamtejszymi Shinigami. Mówi mu, że tam musi minąć miesiąc, aby można wykonać egzekucję. Informuje go, że czas treningu trwa dziesięć dni, a czas potrzebny do otwarcia portalu do tamtego świata to siedem dni, dając Ichigo trzynaście dni na uratowanie Rukii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 57, strony 7-19 Po chwili Urahara daje Ichigo specjalny lek, który natychmiast leczy rany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 58, strona 3 thumb|left|190px|Kisuke trenuje Ichigo Następnego dnia, w pełni wyleczony Ichigo rozpoczyna swoje treningi z Uraharą, który zabiera go do miejsca treningowego w sklepowej piwnicy. Kisuke rozdziela duszę Ichigo od jego ciała, każąc mu walczyć z Ururu w celu uzupełnienia mocy duchowej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 58, strony 19-22Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 59-60 Gdy zostaje to osiągnięte, każe Tessaiowi przeciąć Łańcuch Przeznaczenia Ichigo i zsyła "duszę" do Zniszczonego Szybu, aby zmusić go do jak najszybszego przywrócenia mocy Shinigami w trakcie Hollowfikacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 60, strona 19Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 61-62 Trzy dni później on wraz z Ururu i Jintą obserwują przemianę Ichigo w Hollowa i zaskakuje go powstrzymywanie się od zakończenia transformacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 63, strony 1-2 Przed tym jak Tessai chciał zakończyć jego żywot, Ichigo zdobywa swoje moce Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 64, strony 3-17 Wtedy Kisuke rozpoczyna z nim trzeci trening, którego zadaniem jest strącenie kapelusza z głowy w czasie walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 64, strona 18 190px|thumb|right|Urahara i Tessai przygotowują Senkaimon Urahara uwalnia swój Shikai i uzyskuje nad nim znaczną przewagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 65, strony 16-18 Kiedy Ichigo poznaje imię swojego Zanpakutō wykonuje potężny atak na Uraharę, który w ostatniej chwili blokuje go jednocześnie tracąc swój kapelusz z głowy. Kisuke oświadcza chłopakowi, że jest przerażającym dzieckiem i ogłasza koniec treningów.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 66-67 Dwa dni później w nocy Urahara zwołuje Ichigo, Orihime, Chada i Ishidę do swojego sklepu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 69, strona 19 Tam otwiera Senkaimon oraz tłumaczy im jego działanie i sposób użycia. Gdy "kampania" znika w portalu, Urahara dotyka bramę i mówi do siebie, że bardzo liczy na Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 70, strony 2-19 Soul Society W czasie konfrontacji Ichigo z Abarai Renjim, w retrospekcji Ichigo pojawia się scena walki z Uraharą, który tłumaczy mu "chęć zranienia kogoś" swoim mieczem trenując go w dniach, które mu pozostały w ciągu dziesięciodniowego treningu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 97, strony 13-14 W czasie konfrontacji z Sōsuke Aizenem na wzgórzu Sōkyoku, Aizen ujawnił, że Urahara stworzył Hōgyoku oraz schował je w Rukii. Było to wtedy, kiedy Urahara dał Rukii Gigai jako jego produkt. Jest ono niewykrywalne i powoli zużywa Reiatsu co spowodowałoby transformację w człowieka i ukrycie Hōgyoku w niej na zawsze. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 175, strony 13-19 thumb|left|190px|Urahara przeprasza Ichigo Po powrocie do świata żywych, Urahara zgarnia grupę na latającym materiale przenosząc ich do swoich domów. W czasie podróży ujawnia swoje intencje związane z umiejscowieniem Hōgyoku w wewnątrz duszy Rukii i stwierdził, że wszystko im wytłumaczy, kiedy zostanie uratowana. Zdejmuje kapelusz i przeprasza ich za oszustwo oraz manipulację. Po otrzymaniu z łokcia w twarz od Ichigo, przyrzekł również, że przeprosi też Rukię. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 182, strony 4-12 Bount (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|right|Urahara wprowadza [[Noba|Nobę, Kurōdo i Ririn]] Urahara wysyła trzy zmodyfikowane dusze, aby trenowały Ichigo, Renjiego, Rukię i Ishidę w sytuacjach bojowych. W tym samym czasie wychodzi na jaw, że Uryū stracił moce Quincy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 68 Po całym zamieszaniu, w sklepie Urahary, sklepikarz dyskutuje z Ichigo i jego przyjaciółmi o egzystencji Bount, którzy planują inwazję na Soul Society. Później mówi im, żeby zabrali ze sobą zmodyfikowane dusze: Ririn, Nobę i Kurōdo, aby mogli powstrzymać ich plan.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 69 Urahara pozwala Ishidzie i Renjiemu na trening pod jego sklepem. Następnego dnia Urahara stwierdza, żeby obaj poszli i zbadali rezydencję, w której przebywają Bount. Później każe Ichigo wziąć zmodyfikowane dusze do domu, aby mógł na bieżąco sprawdzać ruchy wroga.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 80 Arrancar thumb|190px|left|Urahara i Yoruichi bronią Ichigo przed Yammym Pewnej nocy Urahara stojąc przed sklepem jest zaniepokojony, że coś się dzieje w mieście w czasie gdy do niego podchodzi Yoruichi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 185, strona 5 Po chwili przychodzi do miejsca, gdzie była walka Isshina z Grand Fisherem i rozmawia z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strony 3-14 Kiedy Arrancarzy Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo terroryzują miasto Karakura, Urahara i Yoruichi pojawiają się chroniąc Ichigo przed Yammym. Kisuke blokuje jego Cero używając Chikasumi no Tate i atakuje go, lecz po chwili Ulquiorra blokując go daje znak do odwrotu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 194 W czasie walk z 6. Espadą Grimmjowem Jaegerjaquezem i jego Fracción, Ururu zostaje ciężko ranna a Urahara jest obecny w trakcie jej leczenia przez Tessaia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 213, strona 6 Jakiś czas później, Chad prosi Uraharę o trening w celu zwiększenia siły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 214, strony 17-19 Kisuke odpowiada mu, że nie może tego zrobić, lecz daje to zadanie Renjiemu, tłumacząc, że jego Bankai "nie nadaje się do sparingów". Chwilę potem obserwuje ich walkę zastanawiając się nad pochodzeniem mocy Chada. Stwierdza w myślach, że nie jest to moc typu Shinigami czy Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 224, strony 15-19 Po rozmyśleniach, prosi Yoruichi o przyprowadzeniu Orihime do niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strony 6-7 thumb|right|190px|Urahara zabrania Orihime walczyć Orihime przychodzi podziemnego miejsca treningowego, aby porozmawiać z właścicielem sklepiku. Dzieli się informacjami dotyczącej najbliższej konfrontacji między Soul Society a Aizenem w czasie oglądania walki Renjiego z Chadem. Wyjaśnia jej, że ją tu wezwał, aby poprosić ją o trzymaniu się z dala od walk, gdyż jej jedyny atak - Tsubaki został zniszczony w czasie walki z Yammym. Chad ostro nie zgadza się z Uraharą, twierdząc, że Orihime jest ich przyjaciółką, jest ważna dla drużyny dzięki zdolnościom leczenia i regeneracji. Jednak Urahara przypomina mu, że jest nadal człowiekiem i będą mieli w czasie bitwy 4. Oddział, ponieważ posiada zdolności lecznice oraz bojowe. Orihime zgadza się ze sklepikarzem i dziękuje mu za uczciwość wobec niej. Tak naprawdę Urahara chciał ochronić ją przed Aizenem, który mógłby ją porwać. Plan jednak się nie powiódł.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 227, strony 9-18 thumb|left|190px|Wonderweiss chce złapać kapelusz Kisuke W czasie drugiego najazdu Arrancarów, Urahara pojawia się ratując wicekapitana 10. Oddziału Rangiku Matsumoto przed 6. Espadą Luppim Antenorą przez rozerwanie macki. Po tym zostaje zaskoczony przez Wonderweissa Margelę, który chciał złapać jego kapelusz, lecz z łatwością unika tego poprzez podmuch energii z jego Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 233, strony 14-17 W czasie unikania jego ataków, Urahara pyta się, co to za technika, lecz zostaje nagle zaatakowany od tyłu przez Yammiego, który wyjaśnia mu, że to Bala. W czasie, gdy sklepikarz spada z nieba, 10. Espada śmiejąc mówi, że Bala jest słabsze od Cero, lecz jest dwudziestokrotnie szybsze. Później wysyła ich całą serię w jego kierunku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 234, strony 12-15 thumb|right|190px|Urahara chce zakończyć walkę z Yammym Llargo Później Urahara pojawia się za Yammym nie mając żadnych ran oraz drwi z niego mówiąc "Aizen się wścieknie!".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strona 2 Yammy będąc w szoku pyta się jak on przetrwał i znowu wysyła mu falę Bal. Kisuke łatwo unika ataku korzystając z Shunpo i pojawia się za przeciwnikiem trzymając swoje Zanpakutō przy gardle Arrancara. Tłumaczy mu, że widział już tyle uderzeń, że nie zostanie już tym trafionym. Potem pokazuje mu swój wynalazek - przenośne Gigai, które zastosował jako wabik. Yammy słysząc to znów atakuje, lecz Urahara tworząc krąg przy pomocy katany zatrzymał to. Mówi mu, że już przeanalizował strukturę cząsteczkową pocisku oraz ruch jego mięśni w czasie jego wykonania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strony 4-11 Na końcu stwierdza, że należy już skończyć tę walkę, lecz Yammy i inni Arrancarzy wycofują się do Hueco Mundo, ponieważ misja Ulquiorry zakończyła się sukcesem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strona 18 Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Urahara otwiera Gargantę Po tym jak Orihime zostaje pojmana przez siły Aizena, Urahara znajduje Uryū w sekretnej sali treningowej pod szpitalem Karakura. Informuje go o wydarzeniach związane z pojmaniem i pomaga mu opuścić szpital za jego zgodą. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 241, strony 4-7 Zanim opuścili to miejsce, Urahara zabiera go do ukrytego magazynu, w którym znajdują kilka Seele Schneider. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 258, strony 1-2 Później tego samego dnia Urahara otwiera Gargantę dla Ichigo, Chada i Uryū, aby dotarli do Hueco Mundo i uratowali Orihime. Gdy opuścili świat żywych, Urahara mówi do trzech przyjaciół Ichigo, żeby przestali się ukrywać i ujawnia im, że specjalnie nie zamykał sklepu przed nimi. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strony 1-7 Krótko po tym wydarzeniu otwiera znowu Gargantę, tym razem dla Rukii i Renjiego. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 247, strona 13 thumb|right|190px|Urahara pobiera Kona Kiedy Ichigo odszedł, Urahara zabiera ciało Ichigo oraz cukierek duszy Kona, którego umieszcza w ciele. Zmusza niechętnego Kona, aby zastąpił go w czasie nieobecności w walce z Hollowami. Dopiero, gdy Urahara wspomniał o popularności wobec kobiet, Kon w końcu zgadza się. Urahara tłumaczy mu funkcje zegarka m.in. o "negatywnej" funkcji, lecz chwilę potem włączył się dość oryginalny alarm i Kon został odesłany przez Tessaia na swój chrzest bojowy. W czasie walki Urahara pomaga Karakura-Raiser przez zegarek jako "tłumacz". Anime Bleach; Odcinek 213 190px|thumb|left|Urahara usypia ludzi przed aktywacją Tenkai Kecchu Kisuke zatrudnił również Dona Kanonjiego, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo oraz Ururu, którzy wraz z Konem stworzył drużynę Karakura-Raizer. Gdy większość Hollowów została pokonana, pojawia się Arrancar wraz ze swoją podniebną twierdzą. Urahara analizując zamek, stwierdził, że konstrukcja jest zrobiona ze wszystkich Hollowów znajdujących się w Karakurze i aby zniszczyć twierdzę, trzeba dojść do rdzenia. Wysyła grupę do walki z nim i zniszczenia budowli. Kiedy wróg zostaje pokonany, Urahara ostatecznie niszczy "pałac" i łapie spadającego Kona oraz mówi mu, że dobrze się spisał. Chwilę potem cała drużyna Karakura-Risera zapada w sen, nie licząc Ururu, ponieważ Kisuke potrzebował czasu, aby stworzyć Tenkai Kecchu bez konieczności ujawniania się. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 214 W tym czasie otrzymał od kapitana dowódcy Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. Było to: stworzenie stabilnej Garganty, aby kapitanowie mogli bez problemów przedostać się do Hueco Mundo oraz umożliwić pozostałym kapitanom do walki w Karakura bez żadnych strat. Zrobił to dzięki urządzeniu zwanego Tenkai Kecchu, które podmieniło prawdziwe miasto na duplikat stworzony przez dwunastą dywizję w Soul Society. Bleach Rozdział 315, strony 3-7 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) W czasie rozmowy Urahara zauważa niedobór specjalnego typu cząsteczek duchownych i zaczyna podejrzewać, że to może mieć coś wspólnego z klanem Kasumiōji. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 174 Jakiś czas później Urahara jest widziany jako organizator turnieju Kemari pomiędzy Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Ryūseiem Kenzakim, Rusaburō Enkōgawą, Ichigo i jego przyjaciół, zapewniając sponsoring i komentarz. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 205 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|thumb|right|Urahara dołącza się do walki Gdy Sōsuke Aizen ujawnia prawdziwą naturę Hōgyoku, Urahara strzela do niego od tyłu z Jūgeki Byakurai przeszywając mu łopatkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 401, strona 18 Oglądając go, stwierdza, że połączył się z tym. Aizen odpowiada mu, że nie połączył się tylko ujarzmił je, gdzie on nie mógł tego zrobić. Urahara patrząc na niego potwierdza jego słowa, że nie opanował tego w przeszłości. Po chwili Aizen atakuje go, lecz robi unik używając przenośnego Gigai jako wabika i unieruchamia go za pomocą Kido. Używa na niego Hadō Senjū Kōten Taihō, lecz Aizen wychodzi z tego bez szwanku i tnie jego ramię. Aizen mówi mu, że nie ma już potrzeby, aby unikać ataków, ponieważ Hōgyoku wzmacnia jego umiejętności. W tym momencie Urahara mówi, że nigdy nie wszedłby w fizyczny kontakt dwa razy bez żadnego planu. W tym momencie na nadgarstkach Aizena pojawiają się pieczęcie, które uszczelniania otworów Reiatsu, które posiadają Shinigami. Informuje go, że jego własna energia duchowa spali go od środka i w tym momencie Aizena otacza kolumna światła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 402 190px|thumb|left|Urahara i Isshin rozciągają Aizena Jednakże, Aizen wychodzi z tej sytuacji również bez szwanku i transformuje się do poziomu "poczwarki", komentując, że użyj Kidō poziomu 90. jako wabika w czasie nakładania na niego pieczęci. Powiedział również, że stworzone przez niego Hōgyoku jest poza jego rozumowaniem. Po chwili Kisuke wyciąga miecz i wraz z Isshinem rozciągają go za pomocą "łańcuszków duchownych". Aizen stwierdza, że to bezcelowe, lecz zostaje zaatakowany z góry przez Yoruichi w zbroi przeciw Hierro. Kilka chwil potem, Urahara krzyczy do niej, by z stamtąd uciekała, gdyż po chwili w strumieniu energii Aizen szybko dochodzi do siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 403, strony 2-19 190px|thumb|right|Urahara, Isshin i Yoruichi współpracują w pokonaniu Aizena W czasie kłótni między Uraharą i Yoruichi dotyczącej jakości zbroi, Aizen stwierdza, że "temat rozmowy" ma ciekawą właściwość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strony 4-6. Po krótkiej walce i po drugiej rozmowiej dotyczącej "lichej jakości, Aizen stwierdza, że to kolejna część jego planu. Urahara odpowiada mu o zbyt dużej pewności siebie. Przeciwnik informuje go, że jest jedynym, który przerasta go intelektem i jest tym zafascynowanym. Kisuke słysząc "komplement" mówi mu, że jest jedynie właścicielem sklepiku ze słodyczami. Po chwili używa na niego Hadō - Ōkasen i razem z pozostałymi atakuje wroga. W ostatnim ataku używa technik swojego Shikai: Shibari i Hiasobi,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 405, strony 7-19 lecz trio zostaje pokonane.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 406, strony 1-5 i 13 thumb|left|190px|Urahara przybywa by zapieczętować Aizena Później, Urahara dociera na miejsce w Soul Society, gdzie Ichigo użył "Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō" przeciw Aizenowi, który przed chwilą został "trafiony" jakimś Kidō. Wyjaśnia mu, gdy w czasie osiągania pełnej transformacji, ukrył to w innym zaklęciu. Mówi także, że została zbudowana specjalnie dla niego, gdyż stwierdził, że zabicie go po połączeniu się z Hōgyoku będzie niemożliwe i działa jak pieczęć. W czasie, gdy Aizen zostaje pieczętowany, mówi mu, że Kidō uaktywniło się, kiedy jego moc osłabła i "kulka" nie uważa go za mistrza. Przeciwnik ze wściekłością krzyczy do niego, dlaczego daje się kontrolować przez "niego". Po tych słowach Urahara zrozumiał, że chodzi o Króla Dusz, zdając sobie sprawie, że on go widział. Stwierdza, że jest "fundamentem" i bez niego wszystko by się rozpadło oraz "taki to już świat". Następnie antagonista zostaje zapieczętowany za pomocą Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strony 14-22 thumb|right|190px|Kisuke rozmawia z Ichigo Póżniej, Ichigo pyta się go, gdzie są pozostali, a Urahara odpowiada mu, że odesłał ich do domów. Mówi mu, że każdy chciał z nim porozmawiać, lecz stwierdził, że mogą być trochę zakłopotani. Ichigo pyta się czy wymazał im wspomnienia. Kisuke zaprzeczył, że nie tym razem. Informuje go, że zapieczętowany Aizen został wysłany do Seireitei, gdzie zostanie osądzony przez Centralę 46. Kapelusznik widząc zmartwionego Kurosakiego, pyta się go czemu jest smutny. Po chwili mówi mu, że ryzykował życiem chroniąc siebie, świat oraz wszystkich ludzi przez pokonanie Sōsuke. To według niego słuszna decyzja, a Ichigo opowiada mu o swoich myślach o Aizenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 10-18 Kiedy do nich przybyli z Hueco Mundo Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Rukia i Renji, Ichigo nagle upada tracąc przytomność. Po próbie obudzenia go, Rukia pyta się go, co mu jest. Urahara wyjaśnia, że jego moce Shinigami znikają w dwóch fazach, gdzie w drugim etapie całkowicie zniknie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 14-15 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|Urahara z Ichigo dyskutują na temat rebelii Zanpakutō Po incydencie w Soul Society, ranna Rukia zostaje zabrana do sklepu Urahary. Tam sklepikarz prosi Yoruichi, żeby sprawdziła sytuację w Soul Society. Gdy Rukia odzyskuje przytomność, Urahara pyta się jej, co się wydarzyło. Po wysłuchaniu całej historii, Urahara wyjaśnia prawdziwą naturę Zanpakutō i potwierdza, że Benihime także ma prawdziwą formę, z którą może się komunikować do uzyskania większej mocy. W tym punkcie wraca Yoruichi i ujawnia to, co zobaczyła w Seireitei. Po kolejnej opowieści, Urahara pyta się Ichigo czy zauważył jakąś zmianę w Zangetsu. Jego odpowiedź jest negatywna a Urahara ujawnia, że nie ma zbyt dużo problemów z Benihime, ale otrzymuje dużo raportów z Soul Society na temat problemów Shinigami z komunikacją ze swoimi Zanpakutō. Po tym, jak jeszcze ranna Rukia wraca do Seireitei w poszukiwaniu Byakuyi, Ichigo pyta się Urahary, czy mógłby również go wysłać do Soul Society. Sklepikarz zgadza się i otwiera Senkaimon dla niego, wysyłając go razem z Yoruichi. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 231 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) 190px|right|thumb|Urahara ogląda zdjęcia Rangiku i Haineko Urahara jest odwiedzany przez Ichigo i Hitsugayę Tōshirō, którzy wyjaśniają mu, że Tōjū są w świecie żywych i muszą być zatrzymane. W czasie ich rozmowy, Rangiku Matsumoto jak i również jej duch Zanpakutō wtargnęli do sklepu. Pokazują każdemu swoje zalotne zdjęcia z budki fotograficznej, które cieszą Uraharę. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|Kisuke ostrzega Ichigo o stanie jego mocy W jego sklepie, Rukia mówi do Kisuke, że otrzymała rozkaz stawienia się przed SRT razem z Ichigo. Próbowała skontaktować się w sprawie nietypowego polecenia, lecz nie może się połączyć z Soul Society. Sklepikarz pyta się o stan dziewczyny, którą znalazł Kon odpowiadając, że jeszcze śpi chcąc też udać się do Soul Society. Urahara informuje ich, że Yoruichi udała się tam trzy dni temu i nadal nie ma od niej wieści, kiedy ma wrócić. Doradza Ichigo przed podróżą z powodu jego stanu, przypominając mu, że choć jego moc jest narazie stabilna, to nie może się zbytnio wysilać, bo inaczej przyspieszy proces utraty.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Mówi im, żeby byli ostrożni w czasie otwierania Senkaimonu. Jakiś czas później Urahara organizuje wszystkim zgromadzonym grilla.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 thumb|right|190px|Kisuke otwiera bramę kapitanom Urahara wzmacnia Senkaimon w celu umożliwienia w ciągu trzydziestu sekund otworzenia okna dla Hitsugayi, Byakuyi, Komamurze i Kenpachiemu, aby mogli przejść Dangai nie będąc skasowanym przez Kōtotsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 324 Monitoruje ich przebieg za pomocą urządzeń lokalizacyjnych umieszczonych w przestrzeni między wymiarowej. Później informuje, że jedynie Komamura nie przeszedł. Sklepikarz niechętnie widzi Ichigo i Nozomi Kujō jak są przy wyjściuAnime Bleach; Odcinek 325 i kontroluje sytuację w Soul Society. Nagle jest zdziwiony faktem, kiedy Reiatsu Ichigo zniknęłoAnime Bleach; Odcinek 326 i informuje o tym innych. Sado pyta się Urahary czy nie powinni pójść do Soul Society, lecz dowiaduje się od Kisuke, że nie mogą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 327 Kiedy Renji pyta się go, czy Ichigo zginął, Urahara nie potwierdza tej teorii, stwierdzając, że potrzeba czasu, aby określić położenie zaginionego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 thumb|190px|left|Urahara przygląda się leczeniu Ichigo przez Nozomi Później, Urahara odbiera słaby sygnał Ichigo i odzyskuje go z Renjim, znajdując część danych dotyczących rozwoju Zmodyfikowanych Dusz. Chwilę potem stwierdza, że nieprawdopodobne w trakcie ratowanie Ichigo jest to, że nigdy się nie zdarzyło, aby uratowano kogoś po kontakcie z Kōtotsu w Dangai. Postanawia zbadać tą sprawę innym razem, gdyż potrzeba czasu. Wyjawia, że Kagerōza Inaba, jest tak zainteresowany tym wymiarem właśnie z powodu Zmodyfikowanych Dusz. Kisuke spekuluje, że użył tych informacji w celu stworzenia Reigai trzynastu kapitanów, a Nozomi potwierdza to. Pyta się ją, czy jest z tą sprawą związana, a dziewczyna ujawnia, że to Inaba stoi za rozwojem tych dusz. Po ujawnieniu jej przeszłości związanej z projektem Spearhead, dzięki czemu Urahara mógł zrozumieć pełne zaangażowanie Kagerōzy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 329 Chwilę później wyjawia Rukii, że ona jest pierwszą Zmodyfikowaną Duszą z powodu brak możliwości wykrycia od niej Reiatsu, która dzięki sztucznej mocy uzdrawiania, przywróciła część mocy duchownej Ichigo. Zastanawiają się, jakie intencje ma Inaba do Nozomi. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 330 thumb|right|190px|Kisuke ma plan, jak odzyskać moce Kurosakiego Tessai informuje Uraharę, że grupa Reigai została złapana i pyta się go o przejściu do następnego etapu. Sklepikarz zgadza się i przygotowują się do zamrożenia przestrzeni.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 Kiedy Inaba przechwytuje Nozomi i niszczy resztę mocy Ichigo, Kisuke leczy rany chłopaka i zwołuje wszystkich, aby przedyskutować następne kroki. Uryū zastanawia się, dlaczego Inaba chciał najpierw unieszkodliwić Ichigo. Urahara wyjaśnia, że Kagerōza nie może stworzyć Reigai z mocy Hollowa i dlatego Ichigo stanowił dla niego zagrożenie. Ma też teorię na temat odzyskania mocy Ichigo. Wierząc, że jego Reishi jest nadal w Czyścicielu i używając technologii do tworzenia Reigai w SRT, mogą pomóc Ichigo. Chłopak, który jest aktualnie bez mocy, może swobodnie poruszać się w Dangai i jako jedyny może to zrobić. Kisuke daje mu kolektor mocy duchowej i wysyła go do omawianego wymiaru. Chwilę później zgarnia go po wykonaniu zadania.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 335 thumb|left|190px|Urahara ostrzega Ichigo o ryzyku Kisuke prosi innych, aby byli przynętą w czasie, gdy on w płaszczu ukrywającym energię duchową, Ichigo i Kon przejdą alternatywnym przejściem co pozwoli im przejść niezauważonym do Soul Society. Kiedy udało im się przeniknąć do SRT, przystąpili do pracy nad tworzeniem "cukierka" z mocą Ichigo. Urahara zauważa, że nie będzie w stanie przywrócić moce Hollowa, ponieważ nie będzie w Reigai i może przejąć ciało Ichigo. Zanim proces się skończył, system uległ autodestrukcji. Jednakże, Ichigo zabiera pigułkę i odzyskuje część mocy. Kisuke mówi mu, że teraz jego energia duchowa jest bardzo niestabilna i Hollow może w każdej chwili się ujawnić. Sklepikarz jest pewien, że Inaba ma jeszcze jedno takie miejsce, aby mogli ustabilizować Reiatsu Ichigo. Dzięki pomocy Yoruichi i kapitanów, uciekli z SRT, który był otoczony przez dużą grupę Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 336 thumb|right|190px| Urahara wraz z Konem uzyskuje dostęp do zapisków W trakcie poszukiwań laboratorium Kagerōzy, Kisuke postanawia zostawić Ichigo, ponieważ w każdej chwili może zamienić się w Hollowa i wiąże go za pomocą Bakudō poziomu 99. - Kin. Prowadzi badania w zakładzie SRT i barakach 10. Oddziału zauważając niespójności na temat Inaby i opowiedzianej przez Nozomi przeszłości o nim. Przypuszcza, że są dwiema częściami jednej osoby, która odpowiada za rozwój nad Zmodyfikowanymi Duszami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 337 Kisuke odkrywa dane, które prowadzą go do Siedliska Larw, aby tam znaleźć Ōko Yushimę. thumb|left|190px|Urahara kontra Reigai Urahara Po pokonaniu Reigai pilnujących obiektu, Urahara i Kon znajdują go w śpiączce. Chociaż przewidział taką opcję, odkrywa ślady krwi Inaby na podłodze. Analizując, stwierdził, że jest w stanie znaleźć jego laboratorium. Przybywają na miejsce i napotykają Reigai'a samego siebie. Każe Konowi wkraść się do pomieszczenia, kiedy zajmie się "sobą".Anime Bleach; Odcinek 338Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 W czasie walki, Urahara zauważa nowe Reiatsu nowo narodzonego Yushimy. Chwilę później Mayuri Kurotsuchi pomaga mu pokonać Reigai Urahary. Wchodzą do środka, gdzie zaskakują Reigai Nemu Kurotsuchi i usuwają cukierek z jej ciała. Następnie umieszcza kapsułkę Kona, która leżała na podłodze w ciało i wysyła "ją" do Ichigo z Gikonem z kompletnym Reiatsu Przedstawiciela Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Myśli, że odzyska moce na jakiś czas.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 342 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami 190px|thumb|right|Kisuke sprzedaje towar Karin Kiedy Karin Kurosaki przychodzi do jego sklepu, Kisuke wita ją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 427, strony 18-19 Urahara proponuje jej duchowe przedmioty, lecz kupuje tylko to czego potrzebowała. Karin pyta się, czy na pewno Kisuke nie chce pieniędzy, na co ten odpowiada, że dużo zawdzięcza jej bratu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 427, strony 20-24 Jakiś czas później, w nocy Urahara i Isshin są widziani przez Ichigo w czasie ich prywatnej rozmowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 441, strony 11-13 thumb|left|190px|Kisuke i Isshin Później, w Sklepie Urahary, Kisuke dokańcza zdanie mówiąc, że to już ostatni i pyta, czy Isshin jest pewny. Drażni to Kurosakiego, ale Urahara mówi, że Isshin zamierza pozbawić przeszłości swojego syna, więc będzie pytał w nieskończoność. Po chwili przychodzi do nich tajemnicza postać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 448, strony 18-19 Później tej samej nocy, Kisuke idzie ulicą z Isshinem, który trzyma w ręku świetlisty miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 454, strony 1-2 Przybywają z Isshinem, kiedy Ichigo traci Fullbring i zostaje przekłuty przez Rukię specjalną kataną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459, strony 12-14 Wcześniej, Kisuke udał się do Soul Society, aby prosić Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami dla Ichigo. Yamamoto zgodził się i rozkazał każdemu kapitanowi i porucznikowi przekazać swoje Reiatsu w specjalny miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strony 11, 13-15 thumb|right|190px|Urahara łapie Orihime Urahara usypia Chada i Orihime w czasie ich załamania oraz mówi, że się udało. Stwierdza, że dzięki Tsukishimie stracili orientacje i znokautowanie ich było banalne, i od teraz nie będą już cierpieć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 462, strony 13-14 On i Isshin zabierają ich do sklepu i po tym jak Tsukishima zostaje pokonany, ich stan się stabilizuje. Urahara decyduje się na powrót do miejsca, gdzie odbywają się walki, mowiąc, żeby Isshin został z Tessaiem. Przyznaje również jego niepokój, że Ichigo pozna prawdę, stwierdzając także, że Ichigo jest w końcu na to gotowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 474, strony 1-3 Urahara przybywa do rezydencji Tsukishimy i znajduje Rirukę jako jedynego Fullbringera, z których tam pozostało. Później zabiera Ichigo i kompanów, wraz z Riruką, do jego sklepu. Jakiś czas później, Urahara przynosi dziewczynie śniadanie, ale odkrywa, że ona odeszła i oferuje jedzenie dla Jinty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 1-2 Chwilę później jest widziany obok Isshina i Yoruichi będąca w formie kota oraz siedziąca na jego kapeluszu, kiedy Ichigo wraca z Soul Society, aby z stamtąd zabrać ciało Kūgo Ginjō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|Urahara pojawia się w oknie Ichigo Podczas spotkania przyjaciół Ichigo razem z Pesche i Nel w domu Kurosakich, Kisuke pojawia się w oknie pokoju Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Urahara proponuje Ichigo pomoc w podróży do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 13 Podczas podróży przez Gargantę, Kurosaki pyta się go jak udało mu się przyjść w odpowiednim momencie. Kisuke odpowiada żartobliwie, że czekał na idealną chwilę za oknem. Następnie tłumaczy, że zauważył, że z Hueco Mundo zniknęło kilku Arrancarów i zamieszki w Soul Society. Mówi, że tym razem sprawa jest poważna. Po chwili pojawiają się w Hueco Mundo. Nel zauważa, że znajdują się w powietrzu i spadają. Jednak Orihime używa Santen Kesshun, dzięki czemu bezpiecznie lądują. Kiedy pozostali dziwią się, że nikt ich nie usłyszał, Urahara mówi, że to pewnie dlatego, że mają pewność, że wszyscy są zabici.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strony 1-9 thumb|right|190px|Kisuke otwiera Gargantę Podczas gdy Ichigo wdaje się w walkę z Quilge Opie, Urahara wraz z pozostałymi ratuje Dondochakkę. Nagle czymś zaniepokojony zatrzymuje się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strona 15 W czasie przyglądania się walki, zadzwonił jego telefon. Okazuje się, że Akon próbuje się dodzwonić a Kisuke wita się z nim pytając się, co u niego słychać. Zdenerwowany rozmówca chce rozmawiać z Ichigo Kurosakim, ale Urahara mówi mu, że w tej chwili walczy z Quincy w Hueco Mundo. Wyjaśnia też, że przeciwnik próbuje zapieczętować Bankai, ale bez skutków. Przerywając Akonowi pyta się, jak wygląda sytuacja w Soul Society. Po chwili przebija Quilge Opiego i podaje Ichigo telefon mówiąc mu, że po wysłuchaniu rozmowy ma natychmiast ruszyć do Soul Society. W tym momencie Urahara otwiera Gargantę.Bleach Rozdział 498, strony 4-9, 15-17 Za pomocą duchowego komputera dołącza się do rozmowy Akona z Ichigo i wyjaśnia trzy zasadnicze zdolności Quincy. Mówi, że gdy tylko przeanalizuje medalion zabierający Bankai, również do niego dołączy. Niespodziewanie Quilge nadal się porusza, rani Kisuke, Sado i Orihime swoimi strzałami i zamyka Ichigo w Gargancie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 7-11, 13, 17 Jest obecny, kiedy Quilge Opie jest przecięty na pół przez tajemniczego przybysza. Po chwili ma przyłożoną katanę przy twarzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strony 16-17 Jakiś czas po odwrocie Yhwacha, Ichigo rozmawia z Akonem o sytuacji jego przyjaciół. Członek 12. Oddziału wspomina, że według ostatniego sygnału z Hueco Mundo Urahara, Sado i Inoue są bezpieczni. Co prawda przyznaje, iż nie jest w stanie nawiązać teraz połączenia głosowego, Akon obiecuje powiadomić Kurosakiego, jeśli coś się stanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 5 thumb|left|200px|Urahara kontaktuje się z Ichigo Po przybyciu Oddziału 0 do Soul Society, Uraharze wreszcie udaje się skontaktować z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 17 Jak się okazuje, przekaźnikiem okazuje się być Kon. Zainteresowany zjawiskiem Mayuri pyta pluszaka, jak on to robi, jednak misiek wydaje się sam nie mieć pojęcia co się dzieje (Co przypłaca kolejnym pojmaniem przez 12. Oddział). Kisuke kontynuuje meldunek, wspominając, że nic mu nie jest, jednak wówczas zostaje wciągnięty w krótką wymianę zdań z Kurotsuchim, na temat technicznej strony połączenia przez Kona. Wówczas rozmawiającego Uraharę dostrzega Inoue. Dziewczyna natychmiast podbiega do ekranu, aby przywitać się ze swoim przyjacielem. Dosłownie chwilę później woła również Yasutorę. Kiedy Kurosaki rozmawia z przyjaciółmi, kapelusznik w sandałach tłumaczy, że chciał skontaktować się z nim wcześniej, jednak nie mógł skorzystać z tej linii kontaktu, gdyż Kon był uwięziony. thumb|right|200px|Kisuke i Inoue podczas wideo-rozmowy Nagle zamieszaniem przy ekranie zainteresował się tajemniczy wybawca grupy z Hueco Mundo. Ichigo jest w szoku, słysząc znajomy głos; nie dowierza, że ta osoba faktycznie jest z jego przyjaciółmi. W tym momencie do namiotu Kisuke wchodzi osoba w uniformie Arrancara, nazywająca Ichigo draniem. Urahara za wszelką cenę stara się zatrzymać ją i udowodnić, że w żadnym wypadku nie rozmawia właśnie z Kurosakim. Dawny kapitan 12. Oddziału uspokaja rudowłosego Shinigami, mówiąc, że nic nie zagraża im ze strony tajemniczej postaci, ponieważ zawarł z nim "niezły układ". Blond-włosy sklepikarz gorąco namawia również Ichigo, aby nie martwił się o nic i postąpił tak, jak na prawdę każe mu serce. W tym momencie rozłącza się. Po rozmowie do Kisuke przychodzi Yasutora, który opowiada mu o swoich wątpliwościach; chłopak martwi się, czy przez słowa Urahary Ichigo nie będzie chciał zrezygnować z udziału w wojnie. Wówczas Kisuke karci ten rodzaj rozumowania, mówiąc Chadowi, aby nie mówił rzeczy, o których w rzeczywistości wcale nie myśli. Urahara tłumaczy, że jeżeli Kurosaki faktycznie pójdzie ścieżką, którą wskaże mu jego serce, to ze wszystkich sił będzie starał się ochronić bliskie mu osoby. W puencie wypowiedzi, Kisuke zaznacza, że Orihime i Sado powinni dojść do takich wniosków znacznie szybciej niż on, ponieważ łączy ich z Ichigo znacznie mocniejsza więź emocjonalna, a osobą, która najlepiej zna Kurosakiego jest on sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 1-9 Jakiś czas później jest w namiocie i przygląda się znakowi na stole mający kształt przypominający krzyż Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strona 17 thumb|left|190px|Kisuke pojawia się w laboratorium Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Kisuke kontaktuje się z Mayurim i powiadamia go, iż znalazł sposób na odzyskanie skradzionych Bankai kapitanów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strona 17 Tłumaczy, iż w całym działaniu odbierania Bankai dostrzegł rażący słaby punkt. Podkreśla także, iż opracowana przez niego metoda pozwoli na odzyskanie już tych skradzionych ostatecznych form Zanpakutō. Następnie wyraża niezadowolenie faktem, iż wyniki jego badań nie zostały opracowane wcześniej, co denerwuje Kurotsuchiego, który przerywa Kisuke. Kapitan mówi, iż umieszczenie pluskwy w jego ubraniu bez jego wiedzy nie należy do najlepszych pomysłów. Następnie rozłącza się z Uraharą, który za wszelką cenę stara się utrzymać rozmowę. Kiedy połączenie zostaje przerwane, w laboratorium pojawia się Senkaimon, z którego wychodzi były kapitan 12. Oddziału. Kisuke tłumaczy zaskoczonym naukowcom, iż rozmawiał z nimi podczas drogi w Dangai. Gdy proponuje Kurtsuchiemu połączenie sił, ten odmawia, tłumacząc, iż budynek SRT został zniszczony przez Quincy. Urahara zaprzecza temu, wskazując na wciąż nienaruszony tajemniczy pokój, z którego Mayuri wyszedł wraz z Nemu. Podczas gdy naukowcy przygotowują się do połączenia ze wszystkimi wysoko postawionymi Shinigami, Kisuke przedstawia swój wynalazek, Shin'eiyaku. Pokrótce tłumaczy ich działanie, dochodząc do wniosku, iż moc Hollowa szkodzi Quincy. Następnie zostaje poinformowany przez Akona, że przygotowania do Tenteikūry zostały zakończone. Kisuke kontaktuje się w ten sposób z kapitanami i wicekapitanami, transportując do nich pigułki Shin'eiyaku tłumacząc sposób ich działania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strony 7-17 Kiedy Stern Ritterzy uwalniają swoje Quincy: Vollständig, Kisuke i Mayuri zastanawiają się nad poradzeniem sobie z ich techniką. Niespodziewanie do Uraharay dzwoni Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 17 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Projekcja komputera Urahary Komputer: Kiedy wszedł do Hueco Mundo, Kisuke użył hologramu interfejsu komputera, który jest generowany z małego czarnego urządzenia na trójnożnym statywie, gdzie wyświetla z jednej strony klawiaturę a z drugiej monitor. Może dzięki niemu analizować różne obiekty oraz uczestniczyć w rozmowach telefonicznych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 498, strona 7 Wynalazki Po założeniu instytutu badawczego w Soul Society Urahara Kisuke opracował szereg unikalnych przedmiotów. Najbardziej znane z nich: * : Bardziej znany jako Cukierek Duszy. Ten przedmiot jest sztuczną duszą w postaci zielonego, okrągłego cukierka. Przyjmowany zmusza duszę użytkownika do opuszczenia ciała. Sztuczna dusza działa w ściśle zaprogramowany sposób podczas "zamieszkiwania" ciała. Jego nazwa została po utworzeniu zmieniona na Cukierek Duszy, ponieważ Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami uznało, że nazwa Gikongan nie brzmi słodko. * : Znane również jako Klejnot Zniszczenia. Ten przedmiot to mała kulka, która początkowo miała być w stanie zatrzeć granicę między Shinigami a Hollowami i odwrotnie. Jednak zgodnie z opinią Aizena, jego prawdziwym celem jest materializacja wewnętrznych pragnień człowieka. thumb|right|Urahara używa [[Gigai w walce]] * Odmiany Gigai: Szczegółowo eksperymentując z , Urahara stworzył co najmniej dwie odmiany. Najwybitniejszą z nich jest niewykrywalne Gigai, które odprowadza duchową energię użytkownika, zamiast ją przywracać, skutecznie czyniąc z niego człowieka, jeśli jest stosowane dostatecznie długo. Jest też nadmuchiwane Gigai do stosowania jako "wabik" w walce. * Integracja duszy: Urahara opracował technikę pozwalającą na ukrycie materii w duszy. Materia może być później usunięta przez zniszczenie duszy wokół obiektu lub przez chwilowe rozbicie spójności duszy pozwalającej na usunięcie obiektu bez czynienia szkody duszy. Użył tej techniki do ukrycia Hōgyoku w ciele Rukii, a później ta sama technika pozwoliła Aizenowi usunąć z niej kulę bez potrzeby zabijania Rukii. * Płaszcz ukrywający Reiatsu: Urahara stworzył płaszcz, który ukrywa jego ciśnienie duchowe. Ukazane po raz pierwszy, gdy Kisuke użył go do podejścia Aizena podczas Hollowfikacji przyszłych Visoredów. thumb|right|190[x|Yoruichi przedstawia Tenshintai * : Artefakt należący do Onmitsukidō, ale wynalezione i przetestowane przez Uraharę. Przedmiot ma niewyraźny ludzki kształt, lalka wielkości człowieka używana do przymusowego zmaterializowania duszy Zanpakutō do realnego świata, kiedy zostanie przekłuta przez Zanpakutō. W ten sposób, użytkownik może podporządkować sobie ducha i osiągnąć Bankai swojego Zanpakutō. Materializacja trwa około trzy dni, po których duch wraca z powrotem do lalki, z której został wywołany. Bez tego wynalazku, osiągnięcie Bankai zajmuje co najmniej dziesięć lat, nie wspominając o potrzebnym wieloletnim doświadczeniu bojowym. Jednak, ta metoda jest bardzo ryzykowna ze względu na fakt przymusowego zmaterializowania ducha Zanpakutō. Jeżeli zostanie użyty więcej niż trzy razy pod rząd, skutki dla użytkownika mogą być katastrofalne. * : Urządzenie, które tworzy ogromny obszar wielkości jednej jednostki duchownej o promieniu Senkaimon ograniczoną przez cztery sprzężone punkty. Gdy zostaje włączony, zamienia to, co jest przez niego otoczone z czymś innym w Soul Society. * Transformacja Karakura-Raizer: Zegarek pokazany w fillerowym arcu, dano go Konowi do ochrony miasta Karakura w czasie nieobecności Ichigo. Zegarek posiada następujące funkcje: :* Transformacja: Podstawową funkcją zegarka jest objęcie Kona w obłoku dymnym nadająca mu strój superbohatera zaprojektowany przez Uryū. Pomimo swojego efektownego wyglądu, komplet ma niewiele do zaoferowania, gdyż nie zapewnia użytkownikowi wzrostu siły, szybkości ani też nie umożliwia latania. :* : Jedyna skuteczna broń w kostiumie. Kon literuje słowo Raiser wraz ze swoim ciałem, a następnie klaszcze w ręce emitującą wiązkę wystarczającą silną do zabicia dużego Hollowa. Jednakże, ten atak zabiera dużą ilość energii i może być użyta tylko raz w transformacji. :* Komunikator: Zegarek służy również jako komunikator pomiędzy Konem a Uraharą. :* Porażenie prądem: Urahara może również porazić prądem przez zegarek Kona, jeśli nie wypełni poleceń. * Zbroja przeciw Hierro: Ochronny pancerz specjalnie zaprojektowany do prowadzenia bezpośredniej walki z dość wytrzymałą na uderzenia Hierro Arrancarów. Jest także dość skuteczny w defensywie oraz ma chronić noszącego przed obrażeniami wybranych części ciała, nawet jeśli sama zbroja zostanie zniszczona w czasie działań. * Pluskwa: Mała pluskwa, która po umieszczeniu w ubraniu celu służy jako komunikator pomiędzy Uraharą a osobą, która ten wynalazek posiada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strona 7 * : Tabletki te mają na celu zapobiegnięcie kradzieży Bankai przez członków Wandenreich. Pigułka działa poprzez dotyk, a nawet niebezpośredni kontakt przez miecz użytkownika. Po kontakcie z zażywającym tabletkę, przedmiot znika i zamienia się w energię wysyłaną do celu. Wynalazek zawiera mikro-frakcje Hollowa, które działają na Quincy jak trucizna ze względu na ich konflikt esencji duchowych. Po zażyciu tabletki przez Shinigami, jego skradzione Bankai stanie się trucizną dla złodzieja tej umiejętności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strony 11-17 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Mimo swojego wyglądu, Urahara jest bardzo wykwalifikowany w stosowaniu potężnych ataków i różnych podstępów. Został oceniony przez przez 4. Espadę - Ulquiorrę Cifera jako wyjątkowo niebezpieczny . Mimo tego, że był 3 oficerem w Onmitsukidō, preferowany przez niego styl to szermierka. Podczas walki, często zyskuje przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, dzięki swojej zwinności i szybkości. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 31 Umiejętności Kisuke w walce były wielokrotnie pokazane jako bardzo wysokie, gdyż był w stanie walczyć z Ichigo na palcach podczas treningu, mimo większego ostrza Kurosakiego. Umiejętności pozwalają mu również rzadko korzystać z Shikai, jak pokazano w walce z Yammym Llargo, Arrancarem poziomu Espady. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 140 Uzyskał Bankai w ciągu 3 dni, dzięki wynalezionej przez siebie metodzie. * : Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 157 Przyciskająca technika polegająca na obezwładnieniu przeciwnika i unieruchomieniu go na ziemi. Urahara przykłada końcówkę swojej laski do czoła przeciwnika i obezwładnia go. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 57, strony 14-16 * : Prosta, lecz precyzyjna i szybka technika, która powoduje lekkie skaleczenia lub powierzchniowe rany. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 65, strona 17 Mistrz walki wręcz: Jako były dowódca Tajnych Ukrytych Jednostek Ruchu, nie wolno używać broni, więc musiał być bardzo biegły w walce wręcz. Jego umiejętności były na tyle wysokie, że pozwalały mu na walkę z Yoruichi podczas ćwiczeń . Gdy był Shinigami, jako żołnierz trzeciej rangi, jego umiejętności były na tyle duże, że unieszkodliwił dezerterów Shinigami bez użycia broni. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 206 Mistrz Shunpo: Jako były żołnierz trzeciej rangi 2. Oddziału i dowódca Korpusu Zatrzymań w Onmitsukidō, Urahara ma wyjątkowe zrozumienie oraz umiejętności w Shunpo. Potrafi podmienić swoją osobę ze sztucznym ciałem tak szybko, że przeciwnik nie jest w stanie zauważyć, kiedy zamienił się z przenośnym Gigai własnego pomysłu, zaznaczając, że użyj tej techniki walcząc z Aizenem. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 402, strony 7-8 Ponadto, jest też fakt, że zawsze był w stanie nadążyć z prędkością Yoruichi w czasach, gdy byli w Soul Society. To kolejny dowód na mistrzostwo w tej dziedzinie. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 206 thumb|190px|right|Hadō 91. poziomu - Senjū Kōten Taihō Mistrz Kidō: Jako dawna głowa Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii wykazuje spore rozeznanie w dziedzinie Kidō. Podczas walki Uryū i Ichigo naprzeciw Menosowi klasy Gillian, Urahara bez trudu zatrzymał Rukię za pomocą niskopoziomowego Kidō bez wypowiedzenia inkantacji. Kisuke wykazał wiedzę do złamania barier ustawionych przez wyższe rody szlacheckie, których nie mogą być złamane nawet przez kapitanów. Ponadto pokazał również mistrzowskie użycie Kidō na poziomach 61, 63 i 79 typu Bakudō w krótkich odstępach czasu bez wypowiadania inkantacji aż do zaklęcia Hadō poziomu 91., choć one powinny być poprzedzone inkantacją w celu zwiększenia mocy zaklęć, to cel zostaje osiągnięty. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 402, strony 8-11 Potrafi również stworzyć własne, wysokopoziomowe Kidō, które może być użyte jako niewykrywalna pułapka lub być synchronizowane wywołując reakcje łańcuchowe. Aizen sam przyznał, że gdyby nie miał ujarzmionego w sobie Hōgyoku, jego talent do Kidō pewnie pokonałby go. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 403, strona 8 * : Ta technika łączy przestrzeń między Światem Żywych a Hueco Mundo, aby utworzyć Gargantę. Otwarcie jest generowanie między dwoma dużymi, drewnianymi belkami, które wystają z dwóch dużych formacji skalnych. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strony 1-2 * : Technika pozwalająca na przemieszczanie się między dwoma wymiarami. Urahara zademonstrował tę technikę w czasie wysyłania Ichigo, Chada i Ishidy. Otworzona z wyglądu ma kształt oka koloru czarnego, w której można zauważyć wirowy tunel. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 143 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako dawny kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kisuke może poszczycić się ogromną ilością energii duchowej, która jest na tyle silna, aby wywołać u wysokopoziomowego przeciwnika pocenie się z przerażenia. Po zwolnieniu ciśnienia duchowego może spowodować wystarczająco silny szok, który będzie wyczuwalny w dużym zasięgu. Wielki intelekt: Urahara był w stanie stworzyć taki przedmiot jak Hōgyoku. Był pierwszym właścicielem Instytutu Shinigami, co sprawiło, że zbudował wiele sprzętów, np. karton, w który należy wbić miecz, by móc osiągnąć Bankai w 3 dni (ale z pewnym ryzykiem), kiedy normalnie osiąga się go w 10 lat. Urahara stworzył też Gigai, czyli sztuczne ciała dla dusz oraz rękawice przeciw Hierro. Potrafił przewidzieć porwanie Inoue przez Aizena i chciał ją ochronić zakazując jej mieszanie się w walkę. * Mistrzowski naukowiec/wynalazca: Jako założyciel i pierwszy kierownik Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, Urahara jest utalentowanym naukowcem i wynalazcą, wytwarzając wiele urządzeń i technik służących do walki lub ułatwiające życie codziennie. Jego wysoki intelekt przyczynił się do stworzenia najbardziej niesamowitych rzeczy w historii Soul Society. Kreatywność Kisuke była jeszcze widoczna, kiedy należał do 2. Oddziału. Jego wiedza rozwinęła wrodzoną umiejętność zrozumienia innych. Był w stanie dowiedzieć się, jak odzyskać moce Ichigo, kiedy on je stracił 17 miesięcy temu. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strona 8 * Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Pomimo oschłości i zaniedbanego wyglądu, Urahara wielokrotnie pokazał swoją wnikliwość i przebiegłość. Posiada również wielką intuicję, dzięki której może szybko reagować w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Ma niezaprzeczalny talent do myślenia, który z dużym wyprzedzeniem reaguje na zmieniającą się walkę lub na zbliżające się nowe zagrożenia. Potrafi też mocno manipulować ludźmi, niezależnie czy są wrogami, czy przyjaciółmi oraz może bardzo szybko przeanalizować przeciwnika i przystosować się do jego ataków i wykorzystać je przeciw niemu dzięki swojej spostrzegawczości. W walce z Aizenem przechytrzył go dwukrotnie z dziecinną łatwością. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 402 Zwiększona siła: Jego sprawność fizyczna stoi na dość wysokim poziomie. W czasie, gdy był kapitanem 12. Oddziału, był w stanie bez trudu zatrzymać gigantyczną rękę swoją własną. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 208 W czasie treningu z Ichigo, jego ataki są wystarczające silne, aby stworzyć dość głębokie kratery oraz może z łatwością rzucić przeciwnikiem na kilkanaście metrów przebijając skały. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 97, strona 9 Zwiększona szybkość: Kisuke wykazał ogromną szybkość i refleks w walce. Nawet wtedy, gdy był kompletnie zaskoczony atakiem przeciwnika, potrafi bez problemów odeprzeć atak a nawet wykonać kontratak. W ofensywie jest ukazany jak wykonuje dość szybkie i gwałtowne ataki, uniemożliwiają przeciwnikowi przeprowadzenie kontrataku. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 97, strona 9 Zwiększona zwinność: Pomimo że wygląda dość niezdarnie, jest bardzo zwinny. W bitwie potrafi dzięki tej umiejętności skakać od ściany do ściany i trzymać wrogów w swoich wzorach ataku. W ofensywie, jego zwinność daje mu olbrzymią zręczność w walce i jest w stanie zaatakować przeciwnika w kilku różnych punktach z dużą dokładnością i siłą. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 97, strony 8-11 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Nie ujawniając najmniejszych pozorów, potrafi bardzo dużo znieść. W czasie swoich dni jako kapitan 12. Oddziału, był często atakowany przez ówczesnego wicekapitana Hiyori Sarugaki. Za każdym razem podejmował ataki nie okazując ani krzty bólu i nie wywoływało na nim dużego wrażenia. Pomimo iż był wytrzymały, musiał uważać na to, z jaką siłą i zaangażowaniem atakuje go Hiyori. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 207 Mistrz skrytobójstwa: Jako były członek wysokiej rangi Onmitsukidō, ma bardzo wysokie umiejętności w walce z ukrycia. Kilkakrotnie pokazuje swoją umiejętność ataków z ukrycia na cel. W czasie walki z Yammym, wywołał u niego szok widząc go nienaruszonym po swoim ataku. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strona 2 Dzięki spostrzegawczości i intuicji, Aizen miał niemiłe wydarzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 402, strony 6-9Manga Bleach; Rozdział 402, strony 16-18 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zapieczętowana Benihime : Ostrze opisane przez Uraharę jako "niemiłe". Jest to również jeden z niewielu Zanpakutō z żeńskim duchem. W postaci zapieczętowanej, Benihime wygląda jak beżowy shikomizue (ostrze ukryte w lasce) z wygiętym uchwytem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 64, strona 20 Na podstawie laski znajduje się czaszka w ogniu, która jest w stanie oddzielić ciało od duszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 29, strona 12 Kiedy Urahara jeszcze urzędował w Gotei 13, Benihime była zamknięta w standardowej czarnej pochwie. Miała owalny kształt tsuby z projektem wydłużonej śnieżki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 130, strona 10Anime Bleach; Odcinek 69 wspomnienieNie wiadomo czy można przywrócić pierwotną formę Benihime. thumb|190px|right|Benihime * Shikai: Uwalnia się słowami . Benihime w Shikai przybiera formę eleganckiego miecza średniej długości. Rękojeść ma delikatne, czarne zdobienia i zwisający, czerwony frędzel. Tsuba przybiera formę dekoracyjnej litery "U" z małym kwiatkiem. Ostrze Benihime jest biało-czarne, trochę grubsze niż w zapieczętowanej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 65, strony 18-19Anime Bleach; Odcinek 20 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Benihime potrafi tworzyć techniki stworzone ze szkarłatnej energii. Kisuke wykorzystuje różne komendy werbalne, które odpowiadają poszczególnym zdolnościom jego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 67, strona 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 194, strona 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 405, strony 15-16 :* : Ta technika tworzy niezwykle silny i destrukcyjny purpurowy ogień, który wystrzeliwany jest z ostrza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 233, strona 15 Jest w stanie również wyrządzić duże szkody.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 31 :* : Ta ofensywna technika tworzy sześciokątną szkarłatną tarczę. Bariera powstaje z tej samej komendy co Nake.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strona 21 :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 151 Technika tworząca energię przystosowaną do cięcia materiałów i substancji ze względną łatwością. Była wstanie przeciąć Hierro Luppiego Antenora. Kisuke wysyła falę energii, która jest w stanie natychmiast zmienić kierunek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 233, strona 12 :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 151 Po analizie składu Reishi techniki i ruchów mięśni podczas jej używania, Kisuke jest w stanie anulować atak nieprzyjaciela rysując ostrzem koło w powietrzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strony 7-8 :* : Technika skupia energię Benihime w formę krwistej sieci generowanej przez ostrze, którą rzuca na cel za pomocą prostego ruchu Benihime. Sieć dalej wiąże i utrudnia ruchy przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 405, strona 15 ::* : Po użyciu Shibari, Urahara dotyka ostrzem sieci i tworzy małe kulki, które tworzą ogromną eksplozję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 405, strony 16-17 * Bankai: Jeszcze nie zostało ujawnione. Urahara zdobył je za pomocą własnej, trzydniowej metody.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 127, strona 5 Kiedy Chad prosi Uraharę o szkolenie, on mówi, że potrzebuje zmierzyć się z Bankai i daje zadanie Renjiemu. Abarai pyta go czemu sam nie będzie trenował Chada swoim Bankai, Urahara mówi, że "ostateczna forma Benihime nie nadaje się do sparingów".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 224, strona 16 Występy w innych mediach W pierwszym filmie Bleach: Memories of Nobody tłumaczy, czym są Czyści, Różaniec Wspomnień i pomaga w poszukiwaniach portalu do Doliny Krzyku.Film Bleach; Memories of Nobody W drugim filmie Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion jest obecny w rozmowie na temat dziwnego zachowania kapitana 10. Oddziału Tōshirō Hitsugayi.Film Bleach; The DiamondDust Rebellion Występuje również w filmie Bleach: Fade to Black, w którym wygłasza teorię o powiązaniach dotyczących wspomnień, przez większość czasu nosi strój kapitana 12. Oddziału, a jego Shikai posiada dodatkowy atak: Kirisaki, Benihime.Film Bleach; Fade to Black Pomimo że nie występuje w filmie Bleach: Jigoku-hen, to pojawia się w odcinku anime poprzedzającym wydarzenia z "wielkiego ekranu". Wieczorem dziękuje Rukii za dostarczenie towaru z innego szlaku z obawy na dziwne wydarzenia związane z tajemniczym zniknięciem Shinigami i dziwnym Reiatsu nienależącego do Hollowa. Po krótkiej awanturze z personelem na temat wakacji, zamyka sklep.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 299 Występuje w grach wideo Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society, seria Bleach: Heat the Soul od 2. części, Bleach: Dark Souls, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom i Bleach: Shattered Blade. Ponadto jest dostępny w wersji "kapitańskiej" w Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i 7, Bleach: Shattered Blade i Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. Ciekawostki * Jego postać jest inspirowana na Włóczykiju z Muminków autorstwa Tove Jansson.Wywiady Weekly Shōnen Jump; Wydanie 11 * Kisuke zna ojca Ichigo i Uryū. * Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Yoruichi. * Tak samo jak Ichigo nauczył się kontrolować swój Bankai w ciągu 3 dni. Tym samym chciał sprawdzić, czy ta technika treningu funkcjonuje. * Urahara posiada ok. 100 takich samych kapeluszy. To tyczy się też jego spodni, butów i płaszczy. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Sklep Urahary Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:12. Oddział de:Kisuke Urahara en:Kisuke Urahara es:Kisuke Urahara fr:Kisuke Urahara